The Life of a Broken Imprint
by TheSilverWolfisBack
Summary: Kim is a broken teenager, can Jared be able to help her in her time of need?
1. the beginning

This story is basically a memoir of my life but with different settings, and characters. This is Kim story

The love of a werewolf

I groaned and gasped as I stuck the needle in my arm; I quickly injected myself and rubbed my arm up and down and pulled down my sleeve. I waited about three minutes until

I giggled as the drug started taking effect, seeing colors all around the room.

I doubled over laughing pointing at random objects in the room.

"Kim?" My 14 year old sister walked into the room

her eyes widening as she caught the needle next to me.

"Yes baby girl?" I giggled again rolling around the ground.

She sighs and goes to move next to me "

You promised" She whispered

"Fuck off Allie" I slur as I move my head to my knee's rocking back and forth,

she then grabs my arm and moves me to the bed.

She pulls my tank top from me and my shorts and replaces it with my pj's.

"Robert's going to kill you if he finds you like this" She said as

she moves next to my bed.

"I don't give a damn about Robert" I said as look up

at the ceiling as I was referring to me bastard step father.

Alright let me tell you my story my name is Kimberly May Klallam If your wondering where my last name came from, I am full Quileute, my mother was Quileute and my father was Quileute also, I used to love how he would tell me stories about the legends of the werewolves and the cold ones I swear I became so obsesses with the stories, My life shattered when he died from cancer ten years ago, So my mother remarried as usual she kept her last name, thank GOD! She married bastard Robert, he was white, somewhere from Europe or something, God I hated him, not only had he replaced my father but he has beating and Allie since he became our father, First it was just all the yelling then the ignoring then came the hitting and beating, of course Emma, my mother was to afraid to leave him she knew about everything, I am 16 years old turning 17 in may, soon I would out of the house finally in about one more year.

I lived in La Push and I and my sister both attended Las Push high, she was a freshman, I was a junior, The school was alright I guess I didn't have to many friends only Emiri was my only true best friend, While my little sister was the most popular one in her class, She was beautiful, I guess I was too but I didn't like to show it off the much, while she has had about ten boyfriends already, while I only had one who was Chase, He was ok I guess, he started with the drugs I started taking then I never stopped, all it was the sex and the drugs I cared. Until he got sent to juvie when they found the drugs in his locker, Pssh how patriotic. So this is where I am right now living in Las Push in an old ass house with my mom, step father, and little sister, This is my story.


	2. 2

**The love of a werewolf**

"KIM!"

I fell of the bed with a loud 'thump'

"Fuck" I whispered under my breath as I held my head in my arms, that fucking hurt!

"Kim get your ass down here we're going to be late for school!"

Allie yelled at the top of her lungs. Shit

I groaned as I stood up and looked at the clock

8:20

Shit class started in twenty minutes.

I groaned as I walked to my dresser pulling out a black tank top with black skinny jeans, I put them on and threw on my black and grey striped jacket, I walked to my bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth,

I pulled my hair in a ponytail and quickly put on eyeliner and concealer to cover the bruise on my cheek, I decided not to wear mascara since my eyelashes were already long and thick, the best physical about me, my eyelashes.

I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs tripping on the last stair. Allie was in the car already, and mom and Robert were already at work. I sighed as I ran outside and threw the car door.

"What took you so long?" Allie said as she held out a bagel to me.

I glared at her and snatched the bagel and gobbled it down,

it only took us about five minutes to drive there, we got there and Allie opened the mirror applying her lip-gloss. I cracked my neck and looked out.

"Kim?"

"Yea?" I looked at Allie.

"Ready?" She said.

"Yep" I sighed as I looked at Allie again I noticed something on her cheek.

"Hey" I said as I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

There is was a pink slap mark now forming into a bruise.

"What happen?" I said, she looked down and sniffed.

I was so angry how does he fucking do this to her!

"He was late and I forgot to give him his breakfast" She sniffed, I took a deep breath.

I smiled at her and she smiled sadly at her.

I wrapped her in hug, no matter what happen she was my sister and I loved her.

"I love you ok?" I whispered in her hair

"Love you too Kim" She sniffed I pulled back and got out of the car slamming the door close,

She got out too and we walked to La Push high. Everybody stared at us as we walked through the hall way.

Allie said a quick bye and ran off to her next class. I looked down at my watch as saw I had about six minutes until class started. I walked down the hall to my locker and saw Ashley and her bitch group huddled up gossiping.

"Good morning _Kim_" Ashley snarled in her nasty voice, I put on fake smile "Good morning _Ashley"_ I snarled back and she narrowed her fake blue eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes and I heard a 'bitch' behind me, I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to glare at her.

"Want to say that again?" I growled.

She narrowed her eyes again and walked off with her bitchy group behind her; I smiled evily and continued walking down the hall. I almost died when I saw Jared and his friends standing there talking, they stopped at they all stopped and stared at me. I tried not to hallucinate as I walked past them and catching Jared's scent. I flinched when one of them I think Paul it was cleared his throat; I walked fast and let out a breath.

I hated to admit it but I've had a crush on Jared since the first grade, of course he never paid attention to me and I was to cocky and shy to at least hi to him, something happen to him through he left school for about two weeks and came back, he seemed bigger and more muscled, I almost died. You could consider him as a player probably the school's player he could any girl he wanted, I mean why not he's so fucking gorgeous. He always hung with Jacob, Paul, Quil, and Embry. I mean before they couldn't stand each other now they are like best buddies now. And before he was so fucking girl crazy getting a girl like everyday but now I was so surprised to see him not flirting and not having girls chasing him anymore, something had happen to him whole he was away, but the question was what?

I was thrown off when I hear a voice clearing and I almost jumped a foot in the air

"Oh God Emiri you fucking scared me" I took a deep breath and she giggled "My bad Kim but you were drooling all over the place while thinking about _him"_ Emiri knew I liked Jared and I swear she knew every time I was fucking thinking about him.

"I was not drooling" I argued

"Sure" She grinned.

"Hah like I never caught you staring at Embry's ass" I grinned and a blush appeared on her dark skin.

Emiri had always had a thing for Embry Call, one of Jared's friends; it would crack me up when I caught her staring at his ass and licking her lips. Our breath caught in our throats when they suddenly passed by looking all macho and hot, they were so fucking tall!

I swear all of them were at least over 6'3. I closed my eyes when Jared passed by me and I again sniffed his scent, he smelled so good.

I opened my eyes again and caught Emiri again staring at Embry's ass, she licked her lips a mouthed 'damn' at me and I sniffled a giggle. We jumped when the bell suddenly rung,

Shit!


	3. 3

**The love of a werewolf**

Emiri and I ran to class and slumped in our seats as we were out of seat, Of course Mr. Smith was late as always,

I looked around the class and saw Ashley sitting down looking in her handy mirror as she was applying her lip-gloss and making kissy faces to herself, I rolled my eyes,

I looked over at Emiri and her eyes widened and her head pointed in my direction she began bobbing her head to me.

"What?" I whispered to her

"Next to you!" She growled to me

I looked over next to me and my breath caught in my throat

Jared was sitting **_next to me_**

I almost screamed and I looked over at Emiri with large eyes and she grinned and winked at me.

I swallowed hard and took out my notebook spilling my papers all over the floor,

"Shit" I mumbled and went to my knees to pick them up

"Let me help you" I heard a deep voice say and I looked up and my face was inches from Jared's face. He looked down at me and his eyes widened.

I got lost in his eyes, staring into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes as he stared into my hazel ones. He gasped and we continued to stare at each other, his hand moved up to cup my cheek and I flinched from the heat of his hand and also form the bruise on my face, He blinked several times and then suddenly he ran from the class out into the hallway. I sat there in shock what had just happen?

I looked over at the other students who were now staring at me.

"What the fuck are you looking at huh?" I growled at them and they went back to whatever they were doing.

I looked up at Emiri, her eyes were wide, I picked up the rest of the papers and sat in my desk, I sat there thinking.

Jared touched me, I put my hand to my cheek and I smiled.

Jared P.O.V

I ran of the classroom running outside, I sat down in a bench and took a deep breath, what the hell had just happen?

I stared into her beautiful hazel eyes and I suddenly want her, to love her, hold her, to protect her.

I didn't even know her name. I fucking hated this, ever since what had happen with me turning into a fucking werewolf this has gotten out of control, I had to talk to Sam,

All I knew now was that whoever this girl was I would protect her and love her whenever she needed me.

"Jared"

I looked up and saw Jacob standing there.

"What happen?" He asked.

I sighed and ran a hand through my black hair "I don't know" I sighed

"Who is she?" He asked

"The most beautiful girl in the world" I said and Jacob took a deep breath.

"You need to talk to Sam" He said. I nodded my head he held his hand out and I took it as he helped me up. I took a deep breath as I walked back into the class.


	4. 4

**I'm so SORRY!**

**I've just been busy with Angels: Going under 2.  
**

**Warning- Drugs and Language**

**Kim's P.O.V**

The damn teacher finally came in; while she was calling out everyone's names I sat there in shock what the fuck?

Jared never ever talked to me or even touched me!

The only time we had every touched was when I asked for a pencil and I touched his hand accidentally and I didn't wash my hand for like week.

God I sound like some love struck teenager. I was Kim fucking sake. But damn he was so gorgeous

"Kimberly!"  
My head snapped up "Yesssss?"

"Please try and pay attention for once" She snarled and I grinned. She raised an eyebrow and began her lecture.

"Does anyone know is Jared is here?" She asked

I tried not to let out a giggle

"He's here" Paul said, and I grinned even wider, God I must've looked like a freak

"Then Paul where is he?"

"Um he went to the bathroom"

I was still grinning when Emiri threw an eraser at my head.

I turned to glare at her "What?" I mouthed

She grinned showing off her neon green braces. My eyes went wide "No" I mouthed back slowly

She shrugged and began doodling in her notebook, I sighed rather loudly and the teacher snapped towards me again "Kim!"

"What I'm breathing!" I confessed raising my hands and the class snickered

She sighed very dramatically and turned back around to her precious broad.

I let out a quite snicker and began drawing all over my dumb red notebook. I laid my head down on my desk and decided to just sleep it off for the rest of the class period, I had an D in the class already I didn't really care about Government

I heard someone shuffle right next to me and my nose was filled with the most orgasmic smell.

"Kim?" I heard someone whisper my name

My eyes snapped open to meet Jared gentle brown ones.

"Yea?" I mouthed back to him; I didn't want to risk getting in trouble again.

He grinned, oh god such a beautiful smile.

"Wait how you know my name?" I whispered to him, and he arched a perfect ebony eyebrow

"I mean like you never ever talked to me before and so how do you know my name?"

Jared sighed "Um your friend told me" he nudged his head to the direction to where Emiri was, I looked back at her and glared at her, and she looked back up at my innocently. She stuck her tongue out at me revealing her tongue piercing she had gotten back in 8th grade.

I shook my head at her and she let out a small giggle and went back to what she was doing.

All of sudden I felt his warm hand on my cheek again and I flinched

"What happen?" He asked in a worried tone. OH Christ the makeup must have rubbed off

But his eyes, his eyes held so much love and worry, the way Chase used to look at me before he hurt me. I never wanted to someone to look at me they same way again

"Um I fell" I put my head down not wanting to meet his eyes, tears came in my eyes, and I prayed that I would not start crying right now

I head Jared tensed and growl deeply in his chest, and oh god that sounded so sexy

The bell rung and I shot up to running out of the classroom

"Kim!" I heard voices behind me but I just kept walking.

I ran into the girl's bathroom and slumped down there, I let out a cry and buried a hand in my knee's

Why, why was Jared doing this, I already had my heart broken, I couldn't risk to go through the stuff that I went through, all of the beatings and the drugs. I loved Chase, I loved him so much, but he hurt me so bad, I never wanted to think about it ever again.

I breathed in shakily and stood to the sink to splash water on my face, I looked in the mirror.

My eyeliner was running down my cheeks and the bruise was clearly visible now. I got the concealer and the eyeliner from my backpack and reapplied it.

I breathed in again and the door slammed open and ran in Emiri "What the fuck Kim? I called your name like ten million times but you kept walking "she stopped when she saw me with tears in my eyes

"Oh Kim" She whispered she came over to me and wrapped her small arms over me.

"Forget about him. He's not here he won't hurt you" She said. I nodded my head and the bell rang loudly

"Shit" We both murmured.

"Well fuck me it looks like we're skipping," Emiri sighed before slumping on the bleachers.

"I know what will make you feel better"" Emiri giggled before reaching into her backpack and taking out the antidote and the cigarettes. Shit she knew I loved the antidote

She stood on the bleachers and opened the window and went to the door and locked it.

I stared at it for the longest time, debating if I should take it or not, I promised Allie…. Screw it

I grinned as Emiri lifted my shirt up, showing my stomach and my piercing in my bellybutton, she shook the shot and slowly put it in my skin,

I groaned loudly and Emiri patted the spot to take more effect. She leaned down and kissed it lightly, she took out the bottle of vodka from her backpack and poured droplets on my tummy, and she took the coke out and sprinkled a few. I moaned when she licked a bit sucking on my skin_._

_ Y_ou're probably wondering why we do this, I have no fucking idea, we just roll that way.

Emiri took out the cigarettes and popping one in her mouth. She breathed it out in my face and she giggled before falling backwards.

"You're so fucked" I slurred and snatched the cigarette from her and put it in my mouth, I stood on the bench and breathed out, out the window, I didn't want to risk getting caught from the smell….. again.


	5. 5

Kim's P.O.V

The whole day rushed like hell, I didn't even realize that me and Emiri had skipped all of our periods; we were too high in the bathroom.

"Kim!" Oh Lordy

I saw Jared running towards me and my eyes went wide, as I started walking faster

I dug around in my backpack to look for my sunglasses so he wouldn't see my bloodshot eyes

"Wait Kim!" I eventually broke unto a jog until I felt his hot hand wrap around my arm.

"What Jared!" I snapped as I turned around to glare at him.

He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I just wanted to see if we could hang out later?" He asked

What the fuck is with this guy?

I sighed before running a hand through my hair "I can't I'm grounded" I lied

"How about when you're not grounded?" He asked as he grinned

I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. NO!

"I don't know maybe" He grinned again and I realized his arm was still around my arm and it felt so fucking good. No Kim don't do it

"I'll see you later than" He said in the orgasmic voice of his and walked off. I shook my head and turned back around

I walked towards my car and saw my baby sister flirting with a guy, I looked at him more closely and realized that is was Jet Wright, one of bad boys in our school, he was a junior and fucking hot I've never really talked to him but Emiri and him were playing around for a couple of weeks until she dumped him for Chris Johnson, the football quarterback who was also fuckng hot, but of course my heart would always belong to Jared's……. wait what!

She was giggling and flipping her hair over her shoulder by the time I reached them. I rolled my eyes as Jet leaned down and whispered something in her ear and kiss her blushing cheek. She waved at him and she opened the car door and sat in and sighed happily.

"Are you serious?" I asked her as I raise an eyebrow

She grinned at me

I groaned "How old is that dude anyway?" He's like in my class"

"He's turning 18 in June"

"Allie you're like what fifteen"

"I'm fourteen!" She squealed

I stopped and snapped my head at her "Allie he's like four fucking years older than you"

She sighed "I know, but I don't like any of the guys in my class, there all wusses"

I sighed "Kid if Robert finds out your dead meat" I said as I started the car

She looked down sadly

"Hey hey hey I ain't going to tell him but like just be careful ok?"

She looked up and smiled at me; I smiled at her back and drove home. I saw Robert Honda in the drive way. Oh shit

I turned to look at Allie "OK when we go in just go on ahead to your room and don't say anything got it" She nodded her head before we both came into the house.

"Kim!" Roberts's voice "Get your ass in here!"

OH shit

I looked over to Allie and she ran upstairs as I stepped into the living room seeing Robert on the couch, with booze I his hand.

"Where the fuck were you?" He slurred

"School you prick" I said with my head down. He stood up and walked slowly towards me grabbing me roughly on my chin and snapping my head to him.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" He growled in my face. His breath stunk of beer.

"You heard me" I growled back, I never wanted to appear weak to Robert, He might be the husband on my mother and the man of the house but he is not my father. and he never will be

His tore my glasses from my eyes and saw what I had been doing all day.

"You little bitch"

My vision was blinded as I felt his fist connect with my stomach really hard. I wheezed and fell to my knees trying to get my breath back, I couldn't breath. He hit me on the side of my head knocking me on the ground. He hit me over and over again mostly on my stomach cause he knew that that was my weakest spot. God that pain hurt so much, I felt like I was getting torn apart. But I didn't scream for him, I never did. He stepped hard on my hand and I let out a quiet sob as I felt him smashing my fingers with his boot.

He stopped and laughed and went back to his damn couch. I put my hand to my mouth and coughed up the blood, I put my hand to my chest. I tried to get up and limped all the way to the stairs, I could still hear him laughing at me. Allie was one the top of the stairs she had tears in her eyes, as she helped me up. She carried me to her room and she went under her bed to get out the first aid kit. She put my shirt up, and cried out as she saw the damage that he had done there. She rubbed some cream on my tummy and I cried out from the pain she wrapped a bandage around it, as she proceeded to bandage my finger. She checked for anymore injuries and put the first aid kit back under bed.

"Oh Kim" She sobbed as she fell beside and started sobbing wrapping her arms around careful not to my injuries. I stared up the ceiling not saying anything,, I heard my mom's car pull up. I heard Robert and her arguing downstairs. I just wanted to shut down my life, to run away from this all. I wanted someone to save me. Inside I was screaming and in pain calling out for someone.

I just wanted Jared


	6. 6

**A/N I had to change to rating cause of the strong language and you will know in this chapter :P**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of a wolf howling.

My eyes snapped open as I blinked several times. I moved to my side and winced from the sharp pain in my abdomen. Then I remembered Robert…. Oh yea.

I sat up slowly, flinching at the pain; I took in my surroundings and noticed I had passed out on Allie's bed. She was at her desk doing her homework I guess.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, my voice was raspy

Her eyes looked up at me "Hear what?" She clearly did not know what I was talking about

"Just… never mind" I whispered.

"What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes, she looked over her phone

"8:22" She went back to doing her homework

I sighed before I stood up; I walked to her mirror and lifted my shirt up seeing the damage he had done to sensitive skin. Allie flinched when she saw it through the mirror.

She stood up and took out her first aid kit. "Come ere"

I walked over to her as put that cream again and wrapped a bandage around it. The she wrapped my finger too.

"I have to go out tonight" I rasped

She looked up at me with wide eyes "But-"I cut her off

"Just grab your stuff and tell mom that you're sleeping over Kaitlin's house" She nodded her head before texting her friend to see if it was ok, She grabbed a duffel bag as I limped over to my room. I went over to my bed and pulled a box out of it.

I closed my eyes and sighed before opening it, inside was the Colt Python, that dad had given before he died, I had kept it for all these years with Allie or mom not knowing and duh not Robert. Dad had said to use this when I'm in trouble. I blinked away tears from my eyes and took the money under the gun. I counted it quickly, pulling out $150 bucks.

I went over to my dresser and pulled on my black leather pants and my black push bra I threw on my low cut red sparkling shirt that showed a hell lot of a peek of the twins. I let my hair out letting it fall over my shoulders and back, I went pulled red lipstick from my purse and slathered it on and putting lots of eyeliner and mascara and smudging the eyeliner to give it that smoky look and sexy look.

I grabbed a jacket and limped ran all the way out the door, Allie was waiting for me, her eyes widened as she took in my appearances, I unlocked the door for her to go in the passenger seat, But I stopped, I heard a ruffle in the tree's and I looked over, it was too dark but as soon as I looked my eyes connected with the eyes of an animal.

Its eyes were lonely and sad and dark, they looked so familiar. It looked up at me and let out a whine. What the hell? Some crazy dog thing.

I shook my head and got in the car driving of, I dropped Allie off as I drove around the corner about ten minutes when I parked next to the 'The Zone'

I parked my car and walked in smelling the booze and hearing the music pound in my ears. I looked around looking for him.

"You looking for someone doll face?" I looked to my right, and saw a cute blond guy with a motorcycle jacket and snakebites in his lips.

I smiled "Looking for Vapor"

"Oh that dude he's right over there "He pointed over, to where the seating's where and saw him,

"Thanks" I pulled a ten from my bra and put it in his hand and he grinned before slapping my ass.

Owww that hurt

I walked over to where he was seeing his usual attire of black clothes his long black hair tied in a ponytail, he had hookers hanging off her arms and he grinned widely as he saw me. He slung the hookers of and stood up to walk over to me

"Kimberly It's been awhile" He said in a Spanish accent and I leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"What can I do you for _Mija_?"

"The usual"

He grinned as he took his hand out and pulled me up leading me to the back of the club. He pulled me close before attacking my lips with his, I kissed him back eagerly and he pulled my shirt over my head seeing my bra he licked his lips before licking my cleavage and I threw my head back a moaned.

He looked down my stomach and saw the bruises "Problem's with daddy again?"

I licked my lips as he leaned down to suckle on the burnt flesh there. I moaned even louder.

I reached up and put my hand under his feeling his muscled body and his multiple tattoo's, I traced a finger where he had gotten a tattoo on his wrist with my name on it.

He leaned down to suckle in my neck, as he reached his hand inside to take out the cash from bra.

He pulled back grinning "Follow me _Hermosa" _He pulled me out to where his truck was and he pulled out my most favorite thing in the world.

He threw the bag in my arms and leaned down to kiss me once more.

"_Gracias" _I grinned.

He grinned back and whispered said you're welcome back as I put my shirt back on and basically ran out the club.

My hands were shaking when I was driving home, I didn't want to go home, and I looked down my watch

It was 2 in the morning.

I sighed as I drove to my favorite spot my dad used to take me all the time.

I could see the view of all La Push, my dad had taken me here when I was little saying if I ever needed him to come here. I hopped out of my car and laid down on the roof of my car looking up at the night sky, counting the stars,

"Kim?" I heard a voice call

My eyes snapped open to see a half naked Jared standing there in front of my car, oh God his body was delicious, he had muscles everywhere covering his whole body, I tried so hard not to lick my lips "Jared What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um I was taking a walk" I could so hear it in his voice that he was lying to me

"What are you doing here?"

I looked back up at the sky "I come here a lot" I whispered

"Kim if you don't mind me asking but why are you dressed like a hooker?"

I snapped right up and glared at him "That's none of your business" I snarled as I hopped off my hood and went to go in the car

"No please I didn't mean it like that please don't leave" He begged I looked back over at him. What the hell is with this guy?

"What do you want from me?" I growled over at him

"I just want to get to know you, you different then the other girl's, I like that" He said sadly. I instantly felt sorry for him, God the things I do.

I sighed before closing the door and turning around to face him.

"What?"

"I just wanted to talk"

"Well you better hurry cause I gotta go in a while" His eyes looked back up at me, so full of love so full of sadness.

My eyes almost went weak as his hand reached up to wipe something at my chin

"You have lipstick all over your mouth" He said huskily and he wiped if off, my eyes were wide.

He sighed "Can you come sit with me?" He walked over to the edge of the cliff as he patted the spot next to him. I nodded my head and sat over with him.

"So Kim what we're doing out at this time?"

"I could ask you the same thing" I gestured to his topless form.

He chuckled, a deep sounding coming from deep in his throat and I almost died right there

"I don't really like wearing shirts"

"Cause you're so hot?" I blurted out, then he laughed and I realized what I just said.

"Not like that!" I whacked him on the arm.

"Sure because I'm so hot" He grinned and winked over at me.

"Jared I'm serious"

"So am I Kim"

I shook my head again. Again what was with this guy!

"You're impossible" I murmured

"Yea I get that a lot" He chuckled

Silence surrounded us for a few minutes before he broke the silence "So where did you go?"

"I um went to a friend's house" I lied quickly on the spot

He narrowed his eyes and raised a perfect eyebrow almost as if he knew I went to the club "Dress like _that_?"

"We were playing dress up"

He sighed before looking straight ahead and I looked over at him, his eyebrows were scrunched up together and it almost looked like he was pouting, oh he looked so cute.

No Kim, bad Kim!!!!

"Jared?"

"Hmm?" He looked over at me

"I um" I put my head down

"Yea?" He put his hand under my chin and made me look up at him

"I'm not grounded anymore, so about that getting together thing?"

He grinned showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Tomorrow after school?" He said

"Sure but I have to drop off my little sister at home and um take care of some stuff" I said I did not want Robert to see him. He would kill me and him but mostly me.

"Ok" He grinned. I looked over at the sun and saw the sun coming up.

'Shit Jared I have to go" I stood up and he stood up too walking me to my car.

He grabbed my wrist suddenly and turned me to face him; we stared at each other for a long time, me mesmerizing his gorgeous features, how could he be interested in a girl like me?

He leaned down and I thought he was going to kiss me but then he lips landed on my cheek. The way his hot lips landed perfectly on my lips almost wanted me to crack right there.

"Good night Kim" He said as he pulled away walking backwards while holding my hand.

"Good night Jared" I rasped out as his hand disconnected from mine, and I missed the warm connect of his hand in mine.

He disappeared in the woods as I got in my car and drove all the way home, my thoughts Jared.

I couldn't believe this, I had known Jared for years and he never took a look at me he never talked to me, when I was the one who was obsessed with him. Then out of nowhere he wants me?

God But I wanted him too.

_Am I falling in love with Jared?_


	7. 7

**Song is – Paparazzi by Lady Gaga**

I walked quickly into the house throwing my keys gently on the couch. I walked up the stairs into my room throwing off my clothes. I could hear Robert's snores down the hallway. Jackass

I put my clothes in the hamper, I would have to wash those later, I gripped my towel and wrapped it around my sore body making my way towards the bathroom, I turned on the shower and quickly jumped in, The warm water felt fantastic to my skin, I sighed before ducking my head under the water. I grabbed my shampoo and washed my hair three times and scrubbed my face taking the makeup off.

I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel wrapping it around my body once more and practically running to my room freezing my ass off. I locked the door and threw on some sweats and my black hoodie I brushed my wet hair to the side so it can air dry itself. I looked over the clock.

It was almost four and school started in four hours. I sighed before crawling under my bed and pulling the covers to my side. I closed my eyes falling asleep immediately.

_His eyes. The wolf's eyes gazed into mine; his dark brown eyes seemed so familiar almost as if they were a memory. I didn't want to blink because I was afraid that the wolf would disappear right in front on my eyes. The wolf let out a great wolf, a bone chilling beautiful sound, five other wolves appeared next to him, one was black as midnight, a russet brown one, a silver one, a gray with dark spots on its back, and brown chocolate, They were all so beautiful, The black one looked at the dark gray wolf and let out a bark, The wolf looked into my eyes again and a tar fell down my cheek , They were Jared's eyes._

I wake up gasping looking around, I was still in my room, and I look over at the clock class started in 20 minutes. I shot up running to my dresser and putting on shorts and a long sleeved shirt, I ran into the bathroom washed my face quickly put on makeup and straightened my hair. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs to my car.

I got to the school and parked the car, I saw Allie standing around in her little group gossiping perhaps, she noticed me and smiled waving, and I waved back at her and walked into the school. I sighed before sitting down and connecting my iPod to my ears.

_We are the crowd  
We're quick coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastical_

_Leather and jeans  
... glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a trace  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

_I'll be a girl backstage at your show  
Oh the ropes and guitars  
Yeah cause you'll know  
I'm styling between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_Shadow is broked_

_My lashes are dry  
But with teardrops I cry  
You don't have a trace  
Loving you is ....  
'Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Real good  
(We're dancing in the studio)  
Snap snap  
(That shit on the radio)_

_Don't stop for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun!_

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

Suddenly I felt someone tap my bare leg and I opened my eyes meeting Jared's warm brown ones. I shrieked and accidentally raised my leg up to kick him well….. somewhere. He cried out before falling down to his knee's clutching this goodies.

"Oh Jared! Shit I'm so sorry!" I yelled as I went over to put my hand on his shoulder

"No it's ok my fault" He wheezed out and groaned loudly and I flinched. I heard giggling and I snapped my head to where Allie and her friends were, my eyes went wide and I raised an eyebrow narrowing my eyes giving them a look.

They stopped giggling and shut up; I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Jared stood up before holding his stomach and leaning forward groaning. "You OK?" I asked rubbing his shoulder

"I'll be fine you just kicked me pretty hard there "He gasped , the bell rung and I groaned out loud.

"Guess we're late" He said as he stood up straight and my jaw dropped open realizing what he was wearing, a black jacket and under was a grey wife beater giving me a good look a his muscled chest , I could see the outline of his perfect abs.

I shook my head before shooting right down the hallway leaving Jared dumb folded

"Wait Kim hold up!" He walked over next to me and I kicked my legs faster but he kept up with me not even trying I noticed that he was limping Shit I mustn't kicked him really hard. Well don't blame me I had strong legs from playing soccer all of these years . God this guy was fast!  
I walked into the classroom

"Nice of you to join us Kimberly, Jared" The teacher snarled.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit over to my desk I could hear Jared's deep footsteps trailing behind me as I passed Ashley her mouth dropped open in shock seeing Jared walking so closely to me she glared at me and murmured 'bitch',

I rolled my eyes as I sat in my desk I looked over at Emiri and she raised her eyebrows

'Jared" I mouthed over at her and her mouth formed into a 'O'

As Embry and Paul walked in the teacher gave them detention for being late for three days in row. Ha sucks for them. Paul went over to sit in his usual spot next to Jared and Embry sat behind them. I could almost see Emiri grinning from ear to ear.

As the teacher started yapping away a note was tossed at my head then to my lap. I rubbed the spot and turned to glare at the person who hit me.

Jared smiled mouthing a 'sorry' I shook my head and opened the note

You look beautiful today; I thought I was looking at an Angel

I blushed so hard I thought I was going to explode, how the heck did I look beautiful today I looked the same then I do for the last 17 years like sure I thought I was attractive but not really considered me looking like an Angel, It was Allie who looked like the angel her innocent face, her big brown eyes, her round face, and high perfect cheekbones to die for, her perfect height at 5'4 not me, I had a sharp round face with higher cheek bones my eyes to small and being the piercing hazel eyes that I had gotten from my mom and long eyelashes that would get sometimes annoying cause I couldn't wear mascara or I would like freak, and my too height 5'8 I wish I was shorter.

Emiri must've noticed my red face because she giggled. I turned to stick my tongue our at her and she snorted and I grabbed a pencil and quickly scribbled down.

Um Thanks I guess, you look good too

He smiled when he read it and wrote back

**So what do you want to do after school?**

Don't know

**Want to go to a movie or cliff diving?**

Holy shit cliff diving I definably wane do that!

**Lol ok just make sure to bring you bathing suit**

Shit the only one I had was the two piece one I had gotten from Victoria secret. I guess I could borrow one of Allie's.

**Do you want to sit with me at lunch?**

Sure, but will you friends mind?

**Nah its fine**

The bell rung and Jared and I sprung out of our seats walking ahead from everyone else.

They day went by like spree, and I quickly rushed home to drop of Allie and grab my swimsuit I decided to just wear mine I wanted to see the look on his face, Thank God Robert wasn't coming home till midnight from work.

I grabbed a t-shirt and threw it over my bathing suit. I said quick bye to Allie and went to meet Jared where he had told me to meet him.

The view was beautiful I could see the beach from here bit was similar to mine but even better, I breathed in the air tipping my head back. Letting my hair blow behind me

"You're an angel" I heard a voice say behind me and I turned to meet Jared's eyes my eyes went down his body noticing he was only wearing trunks.

I blushed and he stepped over and took my hand.

"Oh hey" I mumbled and he grinned

"Are you ready gorgeous" He said in that to die for husky voice. I nodded before slipping off my t-shirt and shorts standing in my purple two piece bathing suit.

His mouth dropped open as he took in my body, I don't want to brag or anything but my body is kinda nice,

I worked out regularly, my stomach was flat and I had full well…. twins, my mom said I had the body of a full Quileute woman, hahaha!

I giggled and turned to wiggle my butt at him He groaned and I laughed

"You ready?" He said as He held out his hand,

I took his warm hand flinching at the heat of his hand and the good bumps that went through my body.

We ran at the same time and the than I was flying in the air, I was free.

**I wanna thank my hubby for helping me with this chapter!! I love you so much Johnny!!! 33**


	8. 8

**Warning- Rape**

I shot up from the water breathing heavily and moving my wet hair from my face, I looked around and saw Jared laughing as he swam over to me, I burst out laughing along with him, and we just stood there in the freezing cold water laughing out ass's off. Jared stopped suddenly and just stared at me, I looked into his brown eyes as he gazed into mine. I didn't dare to look away; the way he was staring at me loved almost as if I was the most important human being to him. He breathed in while staring into my eyes and raised his hand to cup my freezing cheek, his hot hand felt good against my cool skin. I closed my eyes and sighed leaning into his hand; he leaned down closer until I could feel his warm breath. Then it changed I saw Chase's face. I turned my head to the side so that his lips landed on my cheek instead of my lips. He pulled back "I'm sorry" He murmured.

"It alright" I whispered, I was so embarrassed.

He smiled and he pulled my took my hand pulling me out of the water, I shivered and he wrapped his hand over my body, as I leaned into his warmth, we walked to where our clothes were, I pulled on my t-shirt quickly, my bruises have gotten better to the time where you could barely see them now but it still hurt to touch tem and shorts and shook my wet hair out. Jared slipped on his jeans and a black wife beater to show off his fantastic body.

I laid down into the grass as he joined me along taking my hand in his squeezing. I still didn't know what the hell was with this guy but I just kept falling more and more in love with him.

"What's your favorite animal?" He asked all of a sudden.

I smiled "I would have to say wolves"

He turned to meet my eyes there were sparkling in the sunlight "Really?"  
"Yea I've always have ever since my dad used to tell me stories about them"

Jared stared into my eyes studying them "Used too?"

"He's dead"

"I'm sorry" He murmured. "No it's alright it was a long time ago actually" I breathed out through my nose.

He smiled sadly at me before flicking his eyes back to the twilight "I've never met my father"

"I'm sorry"

"I never knew him, he knocked my mom up and just left her with a baby, she didn't know what to do, next thing she gets a phone call saying he got hit by a truck"

I stared at him "Oh Jared" I reach my hand out and grab his, he sighs and raises my hand to his mouth and kisses it. I shudder from the warmth of his gorgeous lips. "Are you cold?" he asked me

"Tis ok" I mumbled, but I really did want his arms around me. We stared into the sky for a while

"What's your favorite color? I blurted out

He chuckled "Black"

"Boring" I said

He laughed again "Yours"

"Red"

"I should've known" He said pointing at my red t-shirt and red swimsuit underneath. I giggled and pinched his arm.

"Ow' He pouted

"Favorite car"

"Are you kidding me? My baby" he said pointing his thumb towards his beloved black truck.

I rolled my eyes "You?"

"Sheri" Yep that's right I named my car shut up..

He chuckled "Siblings?"

"I have a little sister, Allie"

"She's your little sister? Wow I never realized that" He said

"Yea we don't look each other that much, she's gorgeous, and I'm just ehh"

Jared suddenly moved so that he hovered over me "Never say that, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, hell you're the most fucking gorgeous creature ever" He said all that in that husky tone.

I was shocked; nobody has ever said that to me. Not even Chase sure he said I was pretty but that was it.

"Oh Jared" I raised my hand to cup his warm cheek; he sighed before leaning into my hand, nuzzling and kissing it.

I leaned up and crushed my lips to his, He sighed before deepening the kiss cupping my neck in his large hand.

His other hand went to my waist pulling my closer and pulling me under him so that he was on top of me.

I wrapped a leg over his hip as he caressed my hip his large hand. His hand went to back massaging my back muscles as I let out a deep moan in his mouth, His finger traced a scar that I had gotten from Robert when he threw his beer bottle at my back. Jared's hand wandered to my stomach and I pulled my mouth from his hissing. He jumped from me looking down at me with wide eyes

"I'm sorry Kim! Are you ok!" He breathed out

I nodded my head "No its ok, I over reacted"

He raised an eyebrow "What happen?" he said looking down at my clothed stomach

"Nothing" I mumbled before standing and walking towards his truck

"Wait Kim! I'm sorry please-"He said as he followed me. I got into his truck slamming the door.

"Take me home" I growled as I looked away from him.

He sighed before going to the other side and starting the car. The whole way we didn't say anything to each other once he reached my house, I opened it quickly slamming the door again and storming to the house.

"Wait please Kim" He begged, I looked over at him and sighed, the things I do.

"I'm sorry Jared for acting like that" I murmured .He smiled and put his hand under my chin.

We had that stare for a time when he leaned into me and I closed my eyes sighing as I felt his breath on my lips, My eyes snapped open as I heard the familiar rumbling of a car, My eyes drifted towards the parking inn, and my heart almost stopped as I met Robert cold eyes as he came out of the car, grinning evilly.

Oh Shit  
"Jared you have to go" I mumbled to him and his eyes went to meet Robert eyes

"well well well Kim who is your friend here?" Robert asked in that deadly voice that I hated so much.

"Jared please go" I cried to him as my eyes filled up with tears.

Jared looked back at me with hurtful eyes as he took my hand and kissed my fingertips then he turned going back into his car bumping into Robert.

"Watch it kid" Robert snarled and Jared started trembling as he walked back to his car. A tear came down my cheek as his car disappeared from the corner as Robert came closer to me.

"I knew you were a little slut" He grinned as I stepped back into the house and he kept taking steps towards me.

By this time I was crying but I made no sound. My back collided with a wall as Robert kicked the door closed and put his arms next to me head on the wall. I was trapped

"Well if you're going to be a slut than you better starts acting like one" He snarled before his disgusting lips crushed against mine, I stood there in shock before I pulled my knee back a kicked him in the crotch hard. He screamed and fell to his knees. I tried running to the stairs when he took his hand out and grabbed me around my ankle. I fell on the floor as my chin hit the floor hard, I could feel the blood in my mouth. I fought against him as he came up on top of me he grabbed my arms and held them with his arm. He was too strong. My wrists were hurting as he held them harder and harder

"You fucking bitch"

He gripped my tank top and ripped it in the middle. His nasty eyes looked down my bare stomach and my skimpy bikini top. He licked his lips and he leaned down to kiss the top of my chest, where the cleavage started.

"Please stop Robert" I cried in a broken whisper. He pulled back to look in my face and he grinned. He let go of my arms, and I started sobbing in front of him. I curled into a ball and cried my soul out. I felt a pain in stomach as his fist connected in my stomach. I wheezed as he kept hitting me all over. When I thought he was done I saw him take out his pocket knife, the blade sprung out and my eyes went wide and I let out a whimper.

He pulled the blade over my top to cut it off. He threw the teared material over to my side and I let out a whimper as I saw his hungry eyes look down my bare breasts.

"Please" I whispered brokenly as his hand traced down my breasts to my stomach then to my shorts, he tore them off of me in a second, I just laid there, I've given up on everything, Everyone thought I was strong, even I thought I was, I had let my family down, I had let myself down, My father used to tell me no one can ever use me.

I tried to fight against Robert as he manhandled me like a reckless doll, that what I was, I was a broken stupid doll.


	9. 9

**Please vote on my page if you read Angels: Going under 2!!**

Kim's P.O.V

I was laying at the bottom of the stairs clutching my stomach, trying to free myself from the pain, Robert was in the kitchen talking to my mom on the phone, his sickening laugh made me almost want to throw up, I ran up the stairs ignoring the pounding in my head and the acid in my stomach as my head made connect with the toilet, The acid in my stomach was gone as I emptied my stomach into the bowel.

"Kim?" I heard a small voice at the door.

"Allie" I whispered, I didn't look back at her; her small hand touched the back of my hair as she leaned down to my height.

"What did he do to you" She cried as small water droplets washed down her cheeks. A sob escaped my throat and I fell against Allie, she held me rocking me back and forth, shushing me telling me everything was going to be alright. Nothing was going to be ok

Allie raised me by the top of my arms and walked me to the tub. She started the water and took off my shorts and shirt that were now tear as she lowered me in. I flinched and cried out from the freezing cold water that was touching my burning skin; Allie shushed me and touched my forehead with her warm hand.

She gently washed my cuts and bruises away

, and I looked down between my legs as I saw the dry blood. He was to rough with me; Allie gently grabbed a washcloth and washed away the blood as I bit my lip not to cry out.

She grabbed a fluffy towel as she picked me up and almost carried me to my room. I fell against my bed, crawling into a ball as she went over to my dresser and grabbed my nightgown, she put it over my head and it felt good to have the soft satin against my delicate skin. Allie brushed my wet hair and she ran back to her room to grab her first aid kit she came back and bandaged my stomach once again, then rubbed some of this ointment… well somewhere. I crawled up my bed and I sighed when my head made contact with the soft pillow, I instantly passed out on that spot.

Jared's P.O.V

I watched her sleeping that night.

I knew something about her was different, she was scared somehow, when she told me leave when her father came home I guess. When I took one last look at her when I rounded the corner, tears were falling down her face. I wanted to go back and kill that man, but I had to follow Sam's orders.

A howl went across the woods and my ears perked up. A black wolf walked out of the dark forest right in front of me, and I whined my ears going flat against my skull.

_Jared come on we have to go_

I whimpered looking back at the house

_Please Sam_

The black wolf looked down at me straight into my eyes and he raised one perked ear up.

_Jared you have to patrol tonight and Paul is going to kick your ass if he see's you looking out your girlfriend's window._

The black wolf turned around and trotted back into the woods, his tail wagging the whole way.

Damn Alpha orders. I let out a deep howl

I sighed before standing up and walking where the black wolf walked. I saw Paul wolf form as he was scratching his ear with the paw.

_Sup? _Paul's voice sounded slurry

_Dear god where you drinking?_

_Uhh kind of and I'm really itchy_

Paul let out a whine before he started pawing at the ground and walking around in circles

_Paul you ok? Seth voice rang out_

Seth sandy colored form came out of the trees as his ears perked up

_What's wrong with him?_

_He's drunk_

_Ohhh_

Paul let out a desperate bark and fell on the ground rolling on his back his legs in the air.

_Good God he's acting like a puppy. Seth voice shook out and I snickered._

I sighed before laying down just watching Paul acting so weird my thoughts went to Kim as I replayed out afternoon in my mind

_Ooh La La_ Seth snickered

I snapped my head to him and growled under my breath.

_Shut it Kid_

_Sorry_

I put my head down to my paws as I closed my eyes. I heard another whimper before feeling wet and slimy against my nose. My eyes snapped open and I saw Paul right in front of me with his tongue rolled out of his mouth.

My mouth dropped open and my eyes went wide.

_You uhh had um something on you nose_

I started wiping my nose with the back of my paw in disgust as I kept hearing Seth laughing his little tail off.

Yea it's good being a werewolf.

Kim's P.O.V

I awoke to the sound of a wolf howling.

My eyes opened slowly as I looked on my side to the clock, it was around 5 in the morning. My head was pounding it almost felt like it was going being ripped from my head.

Fuck

I rolled to my side and flinched from the pain in my side. I looked down my stomach and saw the bandage wrapped around it. A sigh escaped my lips as I stood up, throwing the covers of me limping to my moms room. I knocked on her door as I heard a slight 'Come in'

I opened the door seeing my mom at her bed lying down with papers stacked all around her, she looked up at me with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Yes Kim?" Her voice rang out; her voice was rough and hoarse due to the smoking, she bad deep purple circles under her eyes due to the hours she had at the office. She pulled the covers aside and patted the spot next to her and I walked over to her bed and carefully went to lie down beside her. She pulled me close, as I rested my head on her chest, and she kissed the top of my head. I looked up at her dark brown eyes; my mother ran her hand over my arm as sobs escaped my body. She wrapped her arms tighter around me burying her face further into my head.

"I miss dad" I whispered.

"I miss him too honey" My eyes went over to the bedside seeing the picture of our family so happy. My dad was holding my mom while she was laughing, and my dad was smiling hugely holding me over his shoulders me in a pink dress and grinning at the camera, my hazel eyes shining with happiness. Allie was just a baby she was in my moms lap pointing at the camera with a pacifier in her mouth her big brown eyes wide. I smiled sadly thinking about the day we took that picture.

God I miss him so much.

I buried my head farther into my mom's neck as sobs racked my body. My mom held me tighter if it were possible

Then heard her say the most amazing thing in the world that made tears come down faster.

"I'm leaving him"


	10. 10

**Jared's P.O.V**

My eyes drifted around the room looking for the beautiful figure of Kim. She wasn't here at school today or yesterday or the day before that. I let out a breath as I tapped my pencil on the desk. Her face kept running through my mind the day I left, the last time I saw her, when she told me to leave, how scared she looked, I should've of never left her but Sam told me in his alpha tone or commanded that he needed the pack to get the together the night before. I felt someone's stare on me and I raised my head meeting Emiri's glare. I lifted one eyebrow at her and she turned back to look down at her blank paper. She looked back up and pointed to Kim's desk with her eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders and she glared at me even more.

'I don't know' I mouthed to her.

"You were with her for the last few days" she said with a menacing tone in her voice

"I haven't seen her since Sunday"

She sighed before running a hand down her face, her lip piercing sparkled as she looked up at me again "I tried calling but she won't pick up, Allie keeps saying she can't talk"

I felt something in the pit of my stomach like a knock in the gut. Was my Kim sick? For some reason I didn't believe that, I believed something else happen, and I was going to find out right after school.

I put my hoodie over my head as the soaking wet rain poured down the earth, I sighed walking towards the parking lot where my car was waiting for me, at the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of something pink and I looked over to it. A girl wearing a neon pink rain coat was walking towards where the bench was. She sat down sighing; she raised her head up and looked around her surroundings. Allie, Kim and her looked like sisters but they didn't look like twins. They had the same appearances, but not to much, Allie looked like a much younger version of Kim.

I breathed deeply before walking towards her, her head raised up and she blinked twice. I took a seat next to her.

"Hey" I said

She stared at me like I was an alien.

"Um you know where Kim is?" I asked her and her eyes went back down to look down at her lap.

"She's um at home" She stammered

"Is she sick?"

Allie looked back at me "Yea you could say that"

"Look Jared I'm not really suppose to be saying anything but Kim might not back to school for a while"

I gaped at her; it felt like the rain was coming down faster like the world was flooding over.

"Why wouldn't she? Is she that sick" I asked, Allie sighed before meeting my eyes.

"Jared Kim's not sick, she just…. I shouldn't be the one to tell you, let her tell you for her self, but just wait a few days not now, she really needs her rest" Allie said she looked back down before I can see a tear fall from her eye.

Tears filled in my eyes and I blinked and sniffed. I heard a horn honking and Allie stood up walking fast to the car, I saw her dad, no not her dad, her _step_dad looking out glaring at me. Allie looked back at me with tears in her eyes before she got in her car and I watched them as they drove away. I let out a breath. I was going to see Kim and I was going to see her soon.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I sat in my bed just staring up at the ceiling, my body was sore, I felt like I was going to puke, my head was spinning, everything hurt. I turned to my side and cringed when the sharp pain went through me like a bullet. I laid my head on the soft pillow; I flinched when my phone went off. I sighed and a looked over at the caller ID.

_Emiri_

I buried my head in my pillow as I threw my phone on the floor, the music blared in my ears and I just wanted it to stop just to end it all. I heard footsteps coming towards my room and I prayed silently, for him to come in this way. My door opened and I heard the heavy footsteps and my breathing became hoarser and my heart was pounding faster and faster. I opened my eyes but my vision was blurry, I felt my bed covers slipping off slipping of my body and thrown on the floor. 

_No not again_

I whimpered as I felt cold and exposed to the cold air, I was only a old T-shirt and panties, I started breathing heavier as I felt a cold hand touch my hot face, tears sprung in my eyes as the dripped down my cheeks. The hand went down to my breast, to my stomach and I let out a painful whimper as the hand touched aching stomach, the dark purple bruise pounded on my exposed skin.

I wish I could stop him, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move I was frozen in place.

"Please don't" I croaked out as another tear went down my face.

I heard them snicker and felt there fingers trail around to where my panties were. I felt a hand cover my mouth and I screamed out in pain and despair in his hand as I felt them rip off my panties.

'Kim!"

I woke up with a start.

It was just a dream, it was all a dream.

I looked around the room, my door was closed and my panties were still on. I was pouring with sweat.

I felt a knock at my window and my head snapped towards that direction. I lifted myself out of my bed as my bare feet hit the cold ground I limped towards the window and pulled aside the curtains. Jared

I gasped and pulled the curtain back. _No he can't be here not now!!_

I painfully ran to my dresser and threw on some black sweat and a black hoodie; I ran to my mirror and looked at my reflection. I looked like shit, my eyes were bloodshot, and I had purple under eye bags, I had a bruise on my cheek from the slap I received and my hair was a matted mess. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and wiped my eyes. I walked back to the window as I lifted it open; I tried not to cry out from the pain in my arms.

Jared's eyes went wide as he took in my appearances.

"Kim?" he whispered.

I raised my eyebrow, Ow wish I hadn't done that.

"Are you ok?" he asked his piercing brown eyes into my sore eyes.

I nodded my head as tears sprung in my eyes. I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I kept repeating in my head over and over again.

"What happen to you?" he asked, he raised his hand to touch my face, and I flinched. His hand went back down and his eyes went wide. He saw the bruise on my face, my teary eyes, everything. That's when I guess everything clicked in his head. His eyebrows scrunched together and his jaw clenched.

"Jared you can't be here" I whispered, I didn't want to raise my voice so much it even hurt to talk.

"Kim please let me help you"

I nodded my head

"No one can help me, please just go"

I let a few tears fall and Jared's eyes filled up with his own. I slammed the window shut and I fell down to my knees and started sobbing. I heard a wolf howl from outside, it was a long painful sad howl.

**A/N-Sorry I've been gone awhile but I'm going to try to finish this also with Angels going under 2 cause I have a few other idea's**


	11. 11

**At this time I think I'm bac**k** :)**

**Hopefully it can stay that way **

**have you guys seen Eclipse? I HAVEN"T**

**my boyfriend was suppose to go see it with me but he's on vacation with his family ughhh... so I'm gonna have to wait for him until Monday... OMG he better hurry the hell up!**

**Love you all 3  
**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I don't know how long I laid in my bed, I don't know how long I became a prisoner in my own home. I licked my dry lips and gently sat up wincing at the pain my lower stomach. I didn't know when was the last time I had been outside of this house not even for school, I had no idea how long I was gone for or if I was ever to come back the only thing on my mind was Jared, how heartbroken he looked when I told him I couldn't see him anymore, it even hurt me but I truly knew that I had fell for him but we couldn't be together.

I grabbed my towel and walked to the unoccupied bathroom that was waiting for me. I stood in front of the mirror as I took my hoodie and long sweatpants... I was a mess I could barley look at myself in the mirror, my bruises have gotten better but my soul wasn't. My hair had gotten longer from the time that I wore it in a ponytail and as it was matted on my forehead, the dark circles under my eyes looked like bruises on my face,my cheeks looked sunken I looked so much thinner. I don't remember when the last time I had eaten was. I looked down my body; I had to tear my eyes away from the horrible sigh.

I stepped in the shower, the ice water ran down my face, cold water felt amazing against my hot skin. I grabbed the lavender scented body wash and scrubbed my body until it was red I ignored the pain that temped me to stop but I didn't I kept scrubbing.

Jared.

A sob escaped my throat and I went down on my knees and sat there for the longest time in the freezing water.

**Jared**

_How long is he going to be like this?_

_I'm worried about him_

_What did she do?_

_Shhh! Don't talk about __her_

Thoughts of my brothers filled my head as I stared out into the horizon of la push. My head was down at my paws as tears traced their way down my furry face.

Every single moment of the day every single second my mind was on her. I missed her so much, the way she looked when I saw her, tore my heart into two. I had been dead to everyone for the last few days not talking to anybody, not making my usual jokes; I had been sitting here in the same exact spot for god knows how long, I haven't eaten or even spoken to anyone. I was one sad puppy

I felt a presence behind me and I lifted my head and saw the great black wolf in front of me. I whined putting my head back down at my paws.

_Jared this has to stop_

I shook my head back and forth as another tear traced down my face as I laid my face back down at my paws.

_Jared go see her_

I snapped my head back up at Sam and he sighed loudly sounding like a horse

_Thank you Sam_

I stood up running full speed my legs throbbing with pain yelling at me to stop, but I kept going, I could hardly care about the pain I was in, what was more important was seeing Kim.

Kim's P.O.V

I made my way out of the shower opening the door slowly looking up and down the halls making sure he wasn't there.

I tip toed to my room water droplets falling upon the ground. I clicked open my door and made my way it locking it behind me. I dropped my towel and walked to my dresser pulling out a silk nightgown.

I felt so much better after that shower even though I cried most of the time It felt good to let it all out. I brushed my wet hair to the side and applied my body lotion to my body.

I walked over to where my bed was and shuffled around the covers looking for my phone, I turned it on and it vibrated against my hand where the messages and missed calls came on

23 new messages

Holy shit

I opened my inbox and saw some were from Emiri, mom, and Allie.

I read over them quickly most of them were the same, wondering how I was how I felt blah blah blah, same old.

I threw my phone back on my bed and sighed loudly running my hand over my wet hair.

A loud knock at the door startled me.

"Kim"

Oh God

I gulped loudly as the door knob jiggled

"Kim please open this door" He said in a soft voice.

Tears filled my eyes, I felt lightheaded, my throat felt dry and my nose tingled

I'm not gonna cry..

"What" I let out a growl which sounded more like a whimper

"We need to talk"

"There's nothing we need to talk about" I snapped

I heard him sigh and tapped the door with his fingers "Kim I'm- sorry"

I stared wide eyed at the door, the tears finally escaped down my cheeks. I walked to the door and leaned my back against it.

"Kim god if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'm so sorry for everything the way I treated you, Allie, your mother, you have the right to hate, you really do" I heard his deep voice crack at the end of that and a raised my hand to my mouth to stifle my sobs.

I didn't know what to do

I heard him sigh again before I heard the loud footsteps fade from the outside of my room.

I went down to my knees and sat there for the longest time, tears running down my face.

My eyes snapped open as I saw a figure at my window.

Jared

I stood up quickly and ran full speed to the window snapping it open and falling into his waiting arms. I gripped him tight as I buried my face in his neck.

His arms wrapped around my waist and buried his face in my hair.

"God I missed you" He whispered

"Me too" I cried to him clutching him harder. He pulled back and looked down at my face, he stared at me for the longest time noticing my dark circles, my sunken cheekbones, my bruises, everything.

He raised his large hand to my cheek and caressed it and I leaned into his touch.

I felt lips the corner of my mouth and I rose up my lips to meet his warm ones.

God I loved him


	12. 12

**I'm so sorry :(**

**I'm back now and for good :) schools hard, works hard ugh life is hard.**

**Please check out my other stories! I posted a new one! if you ladies or men like fem fem slash :p**

**Short chapter but more will be posted up soon! thank you so much all for your support 3  
**

Kims P.O.V

My fingers were wrapped in his hand, every few seconds he would lean my hand up and place a warm kiss there; I lay against his hot chest, his other hand around my waist. We didn't say anything all was silence, only our breathing was heard and the sound of footsteps that trailed out my door. I squeezed Jared's hand as I heard the sound coming to my room.

A soft knock "Kimmy?" it was Allies gentle voice.

I cleared my throat "Yes hon"

"Just coming to check on you um I love you" my heart roar

I smiled gently "I love you to kid" Jared lips found my forehead and placed a kiss there.

I could almost feel Allies smile through the door as she hurried away.

"You're the best sister ever" Jared whispered in my ear

"I try" I groaned out as I settled back in his warm chest.

Jared let out a deep husky laugh that gave me goose bumps, he raised my face towards his and kissed me full on the lips, I let out a soft moan and pulled him closer, he pulled me under him now that he was on top of me, I wrapped my arms tight around his neck never wanting to let go, gripping tightly.

His hand rested on my stomach and I cried out as his hand hit the bruises there. He shot up looking down at me with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry" He said quickly

I sat up and got up to pull his arms around me as I leaned my head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. "I love you" I whispered

He wrapped his arms tighter around me careful not to hurt me, he put his other arm under my legs picking me up carrying me to the bed. He sat me on the bed, stepping down in front of me, looking into my eyes.

"Kim there is so much I have to tell you"


	13. 13

**A/N Please don't hate me T_T School is kicking my butt its so horribbblleee.. **

**I'm on break for now so I'll be finishing up this and 'Beauiful Liar" If you haven't read that one check it out! **

**There will be some girl on girl action ;)**

**Anyways I love you all and thank you so much for being patient with me! I promise I will get these done the next few weeks!**

** Lets go on with the story shall we!**

* * *

I raise an eyebrow at Jared. "So you're a wolf" I say in a flat tone.

Jared sighs lifting up his hand to caress my cheek "I know it sounds crazy but you got to believe me Kim."

I move his hand to kiss his fingers one by one. "I believe you ... It's just a shock..."

I remember my dad.. my real dad telling me these stories growing up

"_Daddy I want to be a wolf!" 4 year old Kim says getting on her knees and hands and growling like dog, licking at her hands, and barking._

_Victor __Klallam __let out a deep laugh, setting his newspaper down on his lap, He stared at the young girl laughing as she ran around on her knees and legs barking like an animal. "Kimberley May get off this floor this instant!" Kim's mother yelled from the kitchen._

_Kim whined loudly and cowered down looking up at her father with huge puppy dog eyes._

_2 year old Allie came crawling in with a pacifier in her mouth, her diapers swishing back and forth behind her. She lifted up her tiny hand to point at Kim._

_Kim growled "You're my prey oh young little bunny!" Kim ran on all four's before tackling her baby sister._

_Allie lets out a sob as Victor gets up cursing slightingly under his breath to lift Kim in his arms as she trashes around like a wild animal._

"_What happened?" Kim's mother came running out with a apron wrapped around her waist. _

"_I eated Allie" Kim announced holding her head up and proud, Kim's mother cursed under her breath before lifting the baby in her arms, gently shaking her back and forth to sooth the crying infant in her arms._

"_Victor this is what happened when you continue to tell Kim these stories! She gets this idea's and goes around acting like a wild animal!" _

_Victor held one hand in defense while holding Kim in the other "Honey there just the stories she's not actually going to grow up acting like a wolf her whole life"_

"_No but she keeps this up she's gonna hurt the baby!" Kim's mother scowls before walking back into the kitchen, soothing the baby in her arms._

_Victor sighs and runs his large hand over his face. "Daddy?" Kim peeps up and he readjusts her so he is cradling her._

"_Daddy why does mommy not like wolf?"_

_Victor smirks before ruffling the toddler in his arms "Mommy just doesn't like when you hurt baby Allie, you know that already Kim"_

"_But its fun!"_

_Victor laughs before he starts ticking the hyper young one in his arms._

Kim's lets out a small chuckle, remembering that exact day, her worried mother, her laid back father, her baby sister crying at every little object.

Kim wishes she was a child again, she wishes her father was still alive, she wishes her mother never remarried, How would her life be then? What it be fucked up as it is now? Would she have met Jared? She can't imagine not having met Jared. Sure she had the biggest crush on his for years but she never had the actual guts to go up and talk to the boy. Emiri always made fun of her of course, Emiri always being the pervert she was chased every guy that came in sight. After Chase had come in profile, Kim vowed to never let a man close to her heart again, Emiri was supportive for a couple of months until she encouraged to Kim that she had to move on and find a new guy. Kim said no to every guy. Jared on the other hand was a different story. He wasn't exactly a man was he? He was a wolf man thing whatever they called them. Oh werewolf right.

"What?" Jared snapped her out of her thoughts, she looked up at him looking at the worry lines in his tanned forehead, and Kim ran her finger through it trying to smooth out the worry lines.

"Nothing" she said smiling leaning over to kiss his warm lips.

She pulled back laughing at Jared's frowning face.

"Like I said before my dad always told me the legends. I grew up wanting to a wolf for the longest time, wishing and praying that it would happen"

Jared lets out a chuckle "I could so imagine a little Kim running around acting like a wolf"

Kim smiles leaning over once again to give him a kiss deepening the kiss as Jared's tongue entered her mouth

"KIMBERELY MAY OPEN THIS DOOR OR SO LORDY HELP ME I'M BREAKING IT DOWN!"

Kim and Jared pulled back quickly flinching; Jared looked over at Kim with wide eyes. Kim sighed "relax its Emiri she's harmless"

"She is?"

"Wait aren't you like a wolf so aren't you suppose to hear like really good?"

"Err well I was distracted at the moment" Jared smirked pointing to his lips.

Kim let out a laugh before getting up from her messy bed and walking over to the door and opening it.

Emiri barged in tackling Kim to the ground.

"I am never leaving you again for as long as I'm living!"

Kim groaned before patting Emiri on the head "That's great Em now please get off"

Emiri pulled back pulling Kim up as the both leaned back up.

"Who let you in anyways?" Kim asked

"Who says someone let me in?"Emiri grinned from ear to ear.

Kim eye widened "You didn't"

"Chillax Kim baby Allie let me in" Emiri let out a loud laugh, Kim glared at her before Emiri looked over at her bed.

"Jesus women ever make your bed?" Emiri snapped walking to the bed before pulling off this covers.

Kim blinked once, twice.. Where did Jared go?

"And it's fucking cold in here Jesus" Emiri grumbled before walking to the large window pulling it down with a large bang.

"Are you here to lecture me the way I keep my room?" Kim asked sarcastically

"Actually I was checking to see if you were still alive and yes that too"

Hard to believe the short girl was actually a neat freak. Her dark room was spotless, her bed nice a made as if she had a maid that came in every morning to make her lair decent.

Kim ran a hand through her face "Look Emiri-"

Emiri cut her off "Yea Allie told me what happen" Emiri looked over at Kim with glassy eyes before walking up to Kim to develop her in a tight hug, she rested her head on the shorter girls head.

"My mom's leaving him"

"Good fucker also deserves to die"

They stood there for what seems like hours, Kim had missed her, Emiri had had her back since day one, and she felt horrible that she had left her like that. She never wanted Emiri to get involved though.

"Vapor's been asking for you, he's wondering why you haven't been around his _casa_" Emiri said in a horrible impersonation of Vapor's Spanish accent.

Kim laughed "When did you go see him?"

"Hm like two days ago, I'm heading over tonight if you wanna come he's got some new shit he wants you to check out, if your up to it I mean"

Kim thought for a second. It's been weeks since she's done anything like that. She didn't think that Jared would be to happy about it.

"Ill see ok?"

Emiri nodded her head "Sure _mija" _Emiri winked.

Kim patted the smaller girls head. "You should get outta here before Robert comes home"

"Oh he's home alright, his little baby car is right outside"

Kim raised an eyebrow "What did you do"

Emiri grinned from ear to ear.

"Just gave him a little surprise for hurting my baby girl"

Kim groaned before flinching as he heard Roberts cursing and yelling outside her closed window.

"What the hell is this? Oh my God! Disgusting! Jesus Christ!"

Kim eyes widened "You took a _shit_ on his car!"

All Emiri did was just laugh loudly like an evil person.


End file.
